Will You Be My Girl?
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: See what happens when Zatanna gets asked out by the Boy Wonder himself. Do you think Robin will ask her that one question he's been dying to ask since they've met? Do you think Zatanna will say yes? RobinxZatanna Robtanna Chalant
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Hang Out?

Zatanna's POV

I stared at the phone, my face flushed and hot. After an embarrassing conversation with M'gann and Artemis about my first day being a part of the team, I immediately started blushing. They were coaxing me into trying to ask the Boy Wonder for a date, to which I immediately hung up the phone and buried my face in my pillow in embarrassment. I did like Robin, but I kept wondering if it was that painfully obvious.

Was it? I thought back to the way I acted on that day. I got my answer soon enough. Yes.

I reached for the phone to call them back to apologize for hanging up so suddenly. As soon as I touched it though, it rang. I picked it up straight away.

"Hello?"

"Zatanna? Robin here"

I was startled but strangely happy. I bit my lip as I felt the blood rush in to my face.

"Robin, hi" I shifted nervously on the bed comforter. "How did you get my number?"

Stupid question. He was the apprentice and protégé of the greatest detective in modern history. They called him the detective for goodness sake.

"When something is important to me, I know how to get it." He started. "I know how to get things I want."

I heard him chuckle through the phone. "I usually don't do things the normal way, I have the feeling you don't either."

I blushed furiously. I was surprised how flattered I felt by this. I loved the warmth I heard in his voice, I had the sudden urge to ask him to say my name again.

"Id like to see you again Zee, wanna hang out tonight?"

I tried to fight off the sudden urge to scream out the window in glee.

"Tonight?" I hadn't expected this, but I was still amazingly excited. "I'm free" I said simply. I tried to keep my words at a minimum, afraid of saying something that would scare him off.

"Cool! Why don't we have dinner?, I know this special place just outside the city. You'll love it"

"A fancy dinner?" I asked nervously. I suddenly felt self conscious. Inside a fancy restaurant beside Robin, wouldn't I look so out of place?

"Stay whelmed, its actually pretty casual. The owners were old friends from Paris." He explained.

The tone in his voice immediately relaxed me. I also smiled as I realized he had revealed a personal bit of information to me. No matter how small it was. I realized he must trust me atleast a little bit.

"Sounds…asterous" I smiled.

I could almost imagine him perfectly grinning as he heard me say that through the phone. The smile was evident in his voice.

"Its all settled then, I'll pick you up right after dark"

I laughed. At that moment he sounded charming. "After dark?, what time is that?"

He chuckled himself. "Details, details." I imagined him smirking. "Let's say, around seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty?" I repeated. I played nervously with the telephone cord.

"That's the plan"

I smiled widely. "See you soon then Boy Wonder" I blushed lightly.

He laughed. "Can't wait to see you Zee"

I blushed harder. It didn't sound like a pick up line, he sounded sincere. He was sincere.

"It's a date then, see you soon" he continued. I heard the phone hung up with a click, then the normal recorded voice of the operator cut in. I hanged up the phone, my face hot as I wrung my hands together.

My heart was pounding as I lied back down on the bed. There was no way I was possibly going to be able to calm down my heart rate anytime soon. Robin just asked to see me, and he called it a date.

"Calm down Zatanna" I said annoyingly to myself. I smiled widely as I replayed our conversation through my head, blushing harder each time I played that one moment he said he wanted to see me right away. I buried my face down in the pillow.

I felt so nervous, I couldn't relax. I snatched the phone in my hands again to vent out my feelings to M'gann and Artemis. They wouldn't believe what just happened I'm sure.

I glanced out my bedroom window, realizing the sun had set over an hour ago. It was now seven o clock. I heard the soft sound of faint voices coming from downstairs. Artemis and M'gann had come over to se how I was holding up. But they mostly just came to embarrass me when Robin would come over, and maybe take blackmail pictures or something. I wasn't really worried though, Robin would probably just hack the camera and burn the files.

I slipped out of my jeans, taking my shirt off in the process. I walked over to my closet and opened the wide double doors. I stood before the rack of clothing, contemplating what to wear.

I casually picked a flowered silk black dress from one hanger and slipped it on. I looked into the mirror.

"This reminds me of mom" I thought. "In a good way though" I added.

My mother died the night I was born. But from what I heard and saw of her through pictures and my father's old stories, she was very beautiful. Which meant I picked the right thing to wear. I fingered the necklace I had placed on my neck that morning. It was my Grandmothers locket. It was my favorite piece of jewelry.

I turned around towards the window, and I was shocked as I saw somebody right behind me.

I stifled a scream. There in front of the open window stood Robin wearing a playful smirk on his face.

"How did you get in here?" I looked back to my bedroom door, it was closed, just as how I left it. I hadn't heard it open either.

My heart started pounding as he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful" he said. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against my neck.

I blushed furiously as I looked at his calm face.

The kiss made me shiver, but not from the cold night air either. My skin felt heated where his lips came into contact with my neck. My shock and nervousness began to fade.

From behind his back he presented a long, dark red scarf. It was silk, so it shined as he held it out to me in the light. "For you" he said simply. "I thought it would look great trailing behind you while you were riding on my bike."

I accepted the scarf with a casual 'thank you'. I wrapped it loosely around myself. My neck grew warm beneath the red fabric, that same hot feeling his kiss had given me. The scarf was beautiful.

"Thank you very much" I said more sincerely as I smiled up at him.

He smiled. "My pleasure" he whispered.

Somehow, those words only succeeded in making me blush.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet" I said nervously as I stared into the dark rim of his shades.

He smiled at me again. "You're perfect" His fingers gently brushed against my cheek for a moment before he took my hand in the same second.

"Can we go? I'm hungry" he said casually. I reluctantly let go of his hand, missing the warm touch almost instantly.

I laughed, walking up to the closet and slipping into a pair of black heels.

"Sure, just let me tell the girls were leaving"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, indicating his silent question.

"Artemis and M'gann came over not too long ago" I explained with a sigh.

He sensed my obvious reluctance to go downstairs to face them. He grasped my hand a bit tighter before giving me his playful, mischievous smirk.

"Who says we have to say goodbye?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"We can sneak out of here without them noticing us, just leave a note." He said confidently.

He took one small step closer to me. "Why play by the rules? were too good for that"

I smiled as this feeling of mischief and excitement rose up inside me. He was right. Who said we had to play by the rules? I reluctantly let go of his hand, walking over to my desk and scribbling a small note. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile playfully at my direction for deciding to do this with him.

I took his hand again, sneaking downstairs. We were extremely quite, even more than I thought possible. I looked over Robins shoulder, realizing both girls were watching television in the living room. Robin gave me a side ways glance, smirking. In one swift movement, I dropped the note on the table and we were instantly out the door.

I felt absolutely thrilled, and a bit guilty.

The night air was warm and crisp outside. We both ran to his motorcycle which was parked in the street. I hopped behind him and onto the the back of the bike. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist, blushing a bit as I did so.

"Hold on tight Zee" He called as he started the engine. I tightened my hold on him.

I laughed in his ear as we sped out of town and onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Be My Girl?

**Zatanna's POV**

We sped out of town and onto the main highway. After a while, Robin turned off the main highway and onto a country road. He started driving along a lonely path through the woods. I widened my eyes as I saw a small, vintage looking cottage in the distance.

As we stopped, he helped me down by taking my hand and guiding me. I blushed, he was acting really gentlemanly tonight. I looked around at our surroundings in awe and wonder.

The little cottage was something purely from a fairytale. There were no cars or other buildings for miles. Through the windows of the cottage, you could see a buttery light that seemed to welcome you in. A wide flagstone path led you to the front door, lined with beautiful exotic looking red and yellow roses. The scent floated sweetly in the night air.

I looked at Robin. He smiled at me, still holding on to my hand.

"Its...wow" I was at a lost for words.

He laughed at the simplicity of my answer, but smiled all the same. "I'm glad you like it"

I gently tightened my hold on his hand, intertwining our fingers together. I could tell he had planned all of this carefully just to impress me.

A man wearing a formal white suit opened the door for us, Robin gave him a curt nod as a sign of thanks.

Another man near the front desk led us to our table which was a table for two in the corner. I realized most of the tables were occupied. Women and men, young girls and boys all looked at us curiously as we came in. They whispered to themselves, murmuring about the arrival of the mysterious couple. Heat flooded my cheeks at the sound.

The only light inside the restaurant were candles placed on the tables and a large, roaring fire near the end of the room. The tables were covered with snow white cloths and a rose was placed on each one. The walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes and sceneries, ornately framed. I was surprised at how comfortable everything felt, not intimidating at all like how I expected it to be.

"How long has this place been here?, Ive never seen anything so amazing" I asked out of curiosity.

He smiled. "Since forever I guess, I'm really glad not many people know about this place though. It might lose that special feeling"

I nodded. "Your right"

I thought it was strangely mysterious of him to know so many secret places such as these, but I also thought it was amazing. I was glad he chose to share it with me.

"Your very mysterious, you know that?" I said before I could stop myself.

He laughed lightly. "That's the point" he said bluntly.

I laughed lightly to myself at his answer.

"You have your own air of mystery and magic Zee" He said a moment later.

A small blush crept onto my face at his words. "Oh, really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I find it very endearing, your very interesting"

I tilted my head as I looked at him.

"I usually don't get interested in other people so easily, the opposite actually." He said as he looked back at me.

"But…your different" He murmured.

I smiled, blushing as I stared at my hands that were neatly placed on my lap.

"So it seems I caught the Boy Wonders eye?" I teased.

He chuckled as he leaned back against the chair. "You have my full attention" he confirmed with a smile.

At that moment, a waiter dressed in a neat black tux each gave us a menu. I scanned through the lists, realizing everything was in French. I learned French in school, but I wasn't exactly the best student in that subject.

Robin noticed my subtle distress and placed his hand on mine as a sign of comfort. "Ill order" He said.

I nodded, handing the waiter back the menu.

In perfectly accented French, Robin gave their orders to the waiter who nodded in timing with what he said.

After a short ten minutes, he came back holding s silver tray, placing two plates in front of us. Robin said something else in French to the waiter with a friendly nod, which I guessed as a thanks.

I cut the steaming meat with my knife and placed it in my mouth. The meat was soft and oddly sweet. It melted in my mouth.

"The steak here is really good" Robin said.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "So, you've been here with another girl before?" I was genuinely curious about that.

He shook his head. "You're my first, the first person I ever brought here" he said proudly.

I smiled at him. "I'm flattered" I said a bit teasingly.

He chuckled a bit to himself.

For hours and hours we talked about stories from our past. Robin couldn't exactly tell me anything too big or concrete but I could tell he answered each one of my questions with this sincere honesty. I found out he lost his parents a long time ago and that he wasn't born into the hero business but had a different background altogether. I was amazingly whelmed at how honest he was with me, how he answered my questions with no fear. In return, I was an open book to him. He could read my thoughts as if he could read my mind. I told him secrets I had never told anyone before; I was so surprised at how open I felt around him. We laughed together; it felt so natural being with him. It felt like I talking to a person I had known my entire life.

But unfortunately the night couldn't last forever. No matter how much I secretly wished it would.

After dinner was over, he drove me back to the front of my house. He smiled at me, taking my hand as he helped me down.

I turned to him, a smile on my face. "Tonight was amazing" I said.

He smiled back, obviously pleased at my comment. "I'm really glad you had fun"

He leaned down, brushing his lips on my neck like before. I shuddered as I felt his hot breath on my bare skin.

"Good night Zee" he said as he pulled away.

"Robin...you missed" I murmured.

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

I placed a hand on his cheek, gently guiding his face near mine. I brushed our lips together for a moment. It was brief, but extremely light and sweet. It was enough to leave me absolutely breathless afterwards.

My eyes fluttered open as I pulled away from him. He smiled at me, holding me close by the waist.

He kissed my forehead for the briefest moment. "Tonight was definitely asterous" he murmured.

I laughed lightly at his wordplay. "See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully as he pulled away.

He smiled at me, grasping my hand for a moment before letting go. "Bet on it"

I sweetly waved goodbye as I walked onto the front steps and opened my door and stepped inside. I slumped against the door for a moment, trying to catch my breath as I tried to control the furious blush on my face. I walked over to the window to watch him leave, but by then, he was already gone.

I sighed dreamily, running my fingers through the red scarf he had given me. "Totally asterous" I whispered, absolutely breathless.

Somebody coughed behind me.

I turned around to find both Artemis and M'gann with their hands on their hips.

"You've got some explaining to do Zee" Artemis started as she held up my note.

I laughed nervously.

* * *

I woke up as the warm sunlight shone on my face. My eyes fluttered open.

Before I could think about anything, a sweet, faint fragrance floated over to me.

I looked towards the source. On top of my dresser lay a large bouquet of flowers. I walked over to my dresser, eyes wide with surprise. The flowers were beautiful, an amazing combination of roses, all gold, white, red and lilacs, lavender and freesia.

"Wow" I exclaimed.

I held the card under the vase, turning it over with my fingers.

_"Good Morning Zee. Last night was perfect, will you be my girl?_

_Signed, Robin."_

I smiled happily as my heart fluttered. I buried my face in the flowers, closing my eyes as I took in the scent. They smelled amazing, absolutely intoxicating. It made me feel slightly light headed.

I rushed over to my closet, slipping into a pair of jeans and a casual tank top. I walked downstairs and out the front door. I smiled as I went through the Zeta Tube near my residence. I heard the computer sound my arrival.

I laughed as I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind me.

He laughed lightly in my ear.

I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gently kissed him on the lips. His hands found my waist, pulling me in closer to him.

We both pulled away a few seconds later, absolutely breathless.

"Yes" I said as I stared into the rim of his shades.

A breathtaking smile spread across his face. I knew he knew exactly what I meant by saying that simple word.

He kissed me again, longer this time. His hand gently cradled my face, that familiar warm feeling rose up inside me everytime I was with him.

We broke away slowly, foreheads still touching. I smiled. He returned the smile with one of his own. The warmth of his touch lingered on my lips.

I placed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It was the perfect first date by the way" I murmured suddenly.

I heard him laugh lightly to himself. "Im glad you think so"

I looked up at him, a smile still on my face. He cradled my face in both his hands. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch.

"Im yours" he said.

I smiled again, opening my eyes. "Im yours" I told him.

He smiled before moving in to kiss me again.


End file.
